


Why do you Pronounce Colonel Like That?

by peoplers



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Metahumans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8966482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peoplers/pseuds/peoplers
Summary: Colonel flag is with Amanda Waller checking out potential to the Suicide squad when he meets a powerful metahuman named Calista with Raven hair and white eyes. She is recruited and now Rick flag will be forced to work with this criminal who he's conflicted about. I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT CALISTA!





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this isn't word for word dialogue.

Amanda Waller sat down with two people who radiated importance. They were eating when one spoke. 

"We lose a national treasure, and you sit here like the car who swallowed the Canary." 

"I've eaten a lot of Canaries." She says in a monotone voice. Her whole presence unsettling. "It's taken some work but I've finally got them. The worst of the worst."

"There's rumors Amanda, that some of them have, abilities. " The other said with a nervous tone. 

"The rumors are right." She said and finished chewing her steak. "You know what the problem with a metahuman is? The human part. We got lucky with Superman, he shared our values. The next might not."

Amanda Waller went though many bad guys with series rap sheets. A man named Deadshot, a mercenary. The joker's girlfriend, Harley Quinn. El Diablo, a pyrokenetic. Captain boomerang, a hefty robber. A killer crocodile and a witch. The next showed a woman with Raven hair and pure white eyes.

"Who's this?" They asked. 

"Calista Garcia. She's like the witch, but different."

"How?" 

"She can do anything. The enchantress can do many things but she, she can do it all."

"If she can do everything than how do you have her?"

"She's under heavy sedation and is in isolation most of the time. We got her when she was sleeping while on the run with her sister. We still keep tabs on the sister, we use her as leverage.  
The man paused for a minute before asking. "They're bad guys."

"Worst of the worst." She says exasperated.

"You wanna put our nation in the hands of witches, gangbangers, and crocodiles?". The men questioned how she'd be able to control these criminals. 

"That's because that's what I do. We'll have Rick flag direct them, the finest Colonel America has ever produced."

As Amanda thought of him, she stared down at the picture of Calisto.


	2. Meet and Greet

Waller walked with Rick flag through Belle Reve. They had just talked to Deadshot and flag had just met Deadshot and El Diablo. He was of with Waller to meet Calisto.

"So what can this girl do that June can't?" Rick asked. 

"We don't know the boundaries of her abilities but she seems to use a lot of mental abilities. Telekinesis, telepathy, mind control. She's not a very physical being. Not a lot of strength there. But she has got power." Waller said and walked ahead making Rick wonder what kind of power. 

When they got to get cell it looked more like a room straight out of Arkham Asylum than anything else. Briggs let them in with a warning. 

"Be careful with this one. She might look beautiful Ave innocent but when we took her off her sedatives for a while for you, she attacked ten gaurds. One of our guys is in the hospital for hemorrhaging in his head. The others are going to need intense therapy. Like Dr.phil shit." Rick rolled his eyes at the man. He'd been making useless comments all day. Griggs unlocked the cell door and there was Calisto. 

"Calista Garcia." She looked up her long Raven hair curtaining her face, it's unruly look making her look dangerous. 

"What do you want, Amanda Waller?" 

"We want to know what you can do." When Amanda said 'we' Calista realized Rick was in the room. 

"Rick Flag." She says flatly, just to state his name. 

"What are your powers, Calista."

"Now if I told you, my mysterious ora would be gone now won't it?" She laughed and Waller gave her a look. "Fine, I'll fess up SOME, stuff. I know you already know about my mental powers but did you know, I can control everything? Any living being I can control!" She says gleefully. 

"We already know this Calista-"

"Oh no, I don't think you do. I don't just mean their minds. I mean their bodies. The inside and outside."

"What do you mean by tha-" Waller's mouth suddenly closed and her blood started to boil. Waller feel to her knees in pain.

"Do you know what I mean now?" She asked innocently as flag was trying to help Waller out. Calista finally stopped and looked at them both. 

"Now listen here, I don't want to join your little team you got going on. So leave me out of it."

"What if I told you we knew exactly where your sister is. At any moment, we can kill her." Waller panted out.

"You wouldn't."

"I would." Waller said strongly. She and flag then both walked out. 

"She will be a challenge flag. Think you can handle her?"

"Of course."


	3. The Squad part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check my polyvore for the costume!!!! My polyvore link 
> 
> http://dapplesg.polyvore.com

Calista was worried. After a few days she hadn't heard much more about this suppoded squad Waller wanted her on. She could admit she missed the old costume, but she really wasn't in the mood to be under somebody's thumb. 

"I didn't even commit heinous crimes. I was more like Robin Hood if anything." She mumbled to herself. It was true that she really didn't do much, but she was sent to Belle Reve anyway just because she was a metahuman. 

"Talk about racial profiling." She grumbled as she thought of how she got here. If it weren't for Batman...

"Time to go freak!" Yelled Griggs.

"Go where?" She asked, compliant. 

"To hell." Griggs replied with a smirk, not much liking the young God-like woman who was before him. 

"You quite like the idea that sister is endangered if I don't do what Waller commands of me, aren't you Griggs?"

"Trash gets what it deserves. Being thrown out."

"Is that what you said to the Joker?" He freezed while Calista giggled.

"How did you-"

"Telepath you idiot." He looked nervous till he realised we were at our destination

Being wheeled out with some others, she recognised most of them. 

"Oh look Griggs, the joker's girl!" She yelled out for everyone to hear. While Harley giggled, Griggs looked around nervously. 

"Shut the hell up now won't you? I'm just doing what he wants so I don't die." 

"But he'll know. He always does." She said mysteriously. While being carrted of further she grinned while he heard him shouting for an explanation from her.

"Hi boys!" Harley Quinn spoke. Then she saw Calista and her eyes widened and a smile appeared on her face.

"Your pretty! Harley Quinn, nice to meetcha!" She introduced herself.

"Calista Garcia." She spoke with a sly tone. 

Other people started to show up. A "killer crocodile" or Waylon as she came to find out in his mind. (Along with everyone's.)   
Floyd, chato, George, and a useless guy named slipknot all came in the lineup. 

"Huh? I should kill everyone and escape? Sorry, the voices." She said pointing to her head. Calista smirked silently. "I'm kidding! That's not what they really said." She smiled.

Flag described how the other guys had nanites in their necks. Calista however, did not and gloated about it. 

"Excuse me? Colonel! Where's my nanaite?" She said, her voice smooth and dark, yet teasing and sarcastic. 

"Wait, Sheila over here ain't got no bomb in her neck? Now why's that?" Boomerang asked annoyed. 

"Don't worry Aussie, they have my sister. Thanks Colonel. Why do pronounce Colonel Like that anyway? It's spelled just so-"

"Shut up! If you irritate or vex me you die."

'I'm known to be quite vexing, I'm just full out warning you." Said Harley.

"You shut up too!" He yelled. 

"I like a man who commands." Purred Calista in her usual seductive voice. Flag tried to ignore her as he gave them Waller's message. 

"Ten minutes, then we take off."

Calista pulled out her outfit. A gross prison jumpsuit was replaced with an off the shoulders white dress covered by a forest green cloak, and lace up black boots that went over her thighs but were hidden mostly. 

"What do you do sheila?" Boomerang asked while the others started coming around. 

"Yeah, what do you do Cali?" Harley questioned with a nickname for Calista. 

"Aha, too much to list" she said putting her hood on. She then turned around and pulsed closer to Harley.

"WOW!" Harley voiced. And clapped her hands together excited. "Do more, do more!!!" 

"Fine."she looked at deadshot. "Why don't you like this Darnell guy?" She asked. Deadshot long utterly suprised. 

"Woah. Your a telepath? Do me, do me next!!!"


	4. The Squad part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. Google translate used.

In the plane sat the team along with Flag and his men. Harley and Calista were next to each other while Harley sat unbuckled, braiding Calista's hair in an intricate braid. They had all been introduced to Katana, an Asian woman who, duh, carries a soul carrying katana.

"Your hair's so pretty and long! How long did it take to grow it out?" Harley asked.

"Well, I grew up in the never ending lands of Kólasi where time is quite irrelevant and during that time I found that it started to trail behind me like a cape. I cut it with The Devil's Blade. It can peirce through any creature of the Galaxy's flesh. Now my hair is at it's short- or what YOU, would consider long- length." Calista said. Everyone started at her and Flag had a strange look in his eye which she couldn't understand. Harley then laughed loudly as the rest of the team mates slowly started to chuckle softly. Everyone besides Diablo.

"Gee girly, I thought you just forgot to cut some split ends and oops! Seven years go by without cutting it!" Harley said then laughed.

"You know the devil?" Diablo questioned.

Calista sighed, annoyed as she rolled her eyes and said, "Yes, he's not the worst guy actually. He just runs the world of bad people. He's like the boss at the worst prison ever. He's a Guard of the Sinful,a devil. Anyway, there's more than one Kólasi, or hell, as you guys call it."

"Hey, what else can you do aye?" Boomerang spoke.

"That's not for you to know." Everyone jumped as the voice that belonged to Calista, spoke in their heads while Calista's mouth remained closed. Boomerang looked away and blinked a bit.

"Shit."

"Okay, shut up. We're landing soon." Called it Flag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We had a look into her history a bit. What do you think? Have a great day!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked it. Updates will be erratic.


End file.
